


100 Nights

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knight/Soldier Dean, M/M, Prince Castiel, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Written for the prompt:"Dean is soldier in love with Prince Cas. He confesses his love to Cas and Cas tells him that if he stands outside his window for 100 nights he might love him back. Dean intially agrees to do this but after 99 nights of seeing Cas partying and flirting he realizes Cas is never going to love him. He leaves before the 100th night and starts to accept the advances of a fellow soldier. You can decide where to take the story from there."





	100 Nights

Weeks. It had been  _weeks. Months_ , even, and yet there had been no change.  Dean was beginning to give up hope.

99 long nights ago, Dean had confessed his love to his Highness, Prince Castiel. The prince had been dismissive, but Dean was determined. He’d made girls in his village fall for him with nothing but a glance, and that had been  _before_  he became a soldier and hero. He’d seen the way the prince’s eyes had raked over his form, it was an issue of physical attraction.

Dean had asked his Highness if there was anything he could do to prove his love.

Prince Castiel had smirked. He had practically floated to one of the windows and stood in front of it, hands clasped behind his back.

“Stand below my window. Every night, all night, for 100 days. Then, I will believe your love and perhaps even love you back.”

Dean had accepted the challenge. Every night, all night, he went and stood under the prince’s window. He was exhausted and slept most afternoons, but he refused to give up.

And now it was 99 nights later, and all the prince had done was party. His Highness partied and flirted and bedded more women (and men) than he could count. Dean was beginning to wonder if it was really worth it.

The prince barely spared him a glance out the window, probably just confirming he was there, before doing whatever what he damn well pleased. He was  _toying_  with Dean. Playing with his emotions for his own amusement.

Dean skipped training when morning came, claiming illness. His fellow soldiers would cover for him, they always did. He laid in his bunk and allowed a few tears to fall.

So this was what a broken heart felt like. He didn’t like it.

Dean quickly pulled himself together. He was stronger than this, better. It was time he moved on. Maybe he’d finally flirt back with that handsome newbie that kept flirting with him…

It was time to let this dream die. Dean certainly wouldn’t be showing up for the 100th night.

* * *

 

Castiel eagerly waited for nightfall. It had been 99 nights since the handsome knight had confessed to him. He had seen the man training, of course. He was strong, skilled, well-built. He was certainly determined.

Tonight was the 100th night and Castiel was done testing that determination. He was too used to people using him for stature, stealing his heart only to crush it under their boots when he found that they never truly cared.

Every night, the soldier had stood below his window, gazing up at Castiel as he pretended to have fun at the parties he threw. He flirted and stole the virtue of many, trying to fill some void in his life that had been present for as long as he could remember.

But, he found, as the days went on, he found that his methods no longer brought joy, or even a numbing to the world. They just made him feel  _worse_.

So he stopped flirting, he stopped inviting people into his bed. The parties even grew less extravagant. He wondered if the soldier below ever noticed that he was changing.

All he wanted was to gaze out the window at the man that stood below, but he  couldn’t. He had to make sure the knight was truly there for him and not for his power. He truly did admire the man for staying for so long.

Castiel believed he could learn to love Dean.

So when night came, he immediately rushed to his quarters and peered out the window. He didn’t expect to find the grass below to be empty.

So this is what a broken heart felt like. He didn’t like it.

* * *

 

Dean tried to tell himself that he was happy. He was happy with Benny. The man was sweet, kind, thoughtful, and definitely a lot of fun.

He just couldn’t move past Prince Castiel.

He felt the man’s eyes on him wherever he went, watching him train, patrol,  _flirt_. If Dean didn’t know better, he would think his Highness actually cared that Dean stopped playing his stupid game.

So even thought Benny was wonderful, Dean couldn’t be happy with him. And Benny knew that.

Benny let him down easily, but it didn’t matter to Dean. He didn’t care much, still too busy nursing his broken heart. Benny had met a lovely woman in the village, Andrea. Dean hoped they would be happy together. Benny deserved it.

* * *

 

Castiel watched the soldier for weeks, trying to find why he would make it through all those night and yet back out on the last one. It appeared he had become involved with another soldier, but it was obvious that he was not focused on the relationship. Something felt  _wrong_.

Had Castiel pushed too hard? Had he made Dean think he was  _too_  uninterested?

This was entirely his fault.

He only felt guiltier when Dean and the soldier he had become involved with seemed to separate. It was  _his_  fault that this knight could no longer find happiness. He needed to do something to fix this.

So Castiel made grand gestures, just as his parents had for each other when courting. he sent flowers and expensive gifts, delicious delicacies and savory meats, but it was to no avail. Dean still ignored him.

He cornered the knight, used his own words against him.

“Is there anything I can do to prove my love for you?”

Dean stared at him. “You cannot win my favor with fancy gifts and food, your Highness.”

Castiel took another step forward, causing Dean to take another step back, backing further into the corner in the corridor.

“Please, brave Dean, what can I do?”

Dean met his eyes for the first time ever. A bold move, but Castiel didn’t care about the disrespect.

“You toyed with me and simply expect me to come running back?”

“I never meant to hurt you, Dean.”

“Your Highness-”

“Castiel, please.”

“ _Your Highness_ , I am not one of your nightly lovers that you can just forget in the morning.”

“I  _know_  that. Why do you think I set such a challenge for you?”

Dean looked taken aback. “What?”

“I needed to be certain you were not just after me for power. Too many people have done that to me in the past.”

“Your - Castiel, I’m sorry.”

Castiel shook his head. “It is in the past now. Nothing to be done about it now.”

They were silent for a few moments. Then, Castiel took another few steps forward, and this time Dean didn’t back up.

“If you would still have me,” he said quietly, “I would like to be yours and for you to be mine.”

Dean took a tentative step forward.

“I believe it would be worth a try.”

And the second that Castiel took Dean’s hand in his own, he felt as if the void inside him had finally been filled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me on tumblr, sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
